Zmiany
by Lampira7
Summary: Patronus Severusa zmienił się nagle i Harry chce wiedzieć dlaczego. Uwaga: przekleństwa


**Oryginalny tytuł:** Changes  
**Autor:** centaury squill  
**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Brak odpowiedzi

**Tłumaczenie:** Lampira  
**Beta:** partofforever

**Tytuł:** Zmiany  
**Długość:** Miniaturka  
**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter. W tle Ron Weasley/Hermiona Granger. Wspomnienie Severus Snape/Lily Evans  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Link:** . 

**Zmiany**

Marszcząc brwi podczas czytania trzymanych w ręku notatek z Ministerstwa, Harry nie zauważył srebrzystego patronusa, który zakradł się do niego, gdy szedł korytarzem. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy nie skierował się do biura Draco Malfoya. Harry prychnął. Chciałby wiedzieć, jakie wpływy i ilość galeonów pozwoliły uzyskać Malfoyowi stanowisko Głównego Trenera Aurorów i, co się z tym wiążę, otrzymanie luksusowego biura, kiedy Harry, Ron i inni aurorzy, którzy wykonywali faktyczną_ pracę_, zostali stłoczeni w ogromnym pomieszczeniu podzielonym amatorsko na małe boksy. Harry wydłużył krok, mając nadzieję zidentyfikować patronusa, nim ten zniknie, ale jego zamiar został udaremniony przez Malfoya, który wyszedł ze swojego biura, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Z drogi, Potter — powiedział Malfoy, przeciągając samogłoski. — Severus mnie potrzebuje. Zdarzył się wypadek na sali treningowej.

— Severus? — powtórzył głupio Harry. — Severus _Snape_?

— A ilu innych Severusów znasz, Potter? Oczywiście, że Severus Snape. Zatrudniłem go jako konsultanta obrony przed czarną magią, by pomógł w treningu aurorskim.

— Ale to nie był patronus Severusa — palnął Harry. — Jego jest łanią.

— Jego patronus się zmienił, Potter — powiedział Malfoy znudzonym tonem, odpychając go na bok w drodze do wind. — Oczywiste jest, że nie chciał, by jego patronus był w dalszym ciągu łanią, gdy odkrył, że twój jest jeleniem — dodał złośliwie, wchodząc do windy i naciskając guzik, który skierował go na trzecie piętro.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się i winda ruszyła, zostawiając wpatrującego się w nie ze złością Harry'ego z umysłem pełnym niepożądanych myśli.

OoO

— I jaki jest teraz jego patronus? — zapytał Ron.

— Nie jestem pewien — odpowiedział Harry. — Ledwo rzuciłem na niego okiem. Nie wiem, jakiegoś rodzaju łasica? — Skrzywił się, patrząc na swój talerz, nie tylko dlatego, że jedzenie w stołówce Ministerstwa było jakimś żartem.

Niespodziewanie Ron posłał przyjacielowi pełne współczucia spojrzenie.

— Może trzeba go o to po prostu zapytać, stary? Spotykasz się z nim, prawda?

Harry poturlał kilka groszków po swoim talerzu.

— W pewnym sensie. Ale to jest… skomplikowane. — Odłożył nóż i widelec, odsuwając talerz. — Przypomnij mi, żebym jutro przyniósł kanapki.

Ron roześmiał się.

— To wszystko wina Hermiony. Skrzaty w Ministerstwie wznieciły bunt, walcząc o swoje prawa. Od tego czasu posiłki stają się coraz gorsze.

— Nie sądziłem, że skrzaty _chcą_ jakichkolwiek praw.

— Nie chcą, dlatego są takie wściekłe. — Ron odsunął swój talerz. — Chyba też jutro przyniosę kanapki. A może wyskoczymy do pubu na ciasto i kufel piwa?

— Może być — mruknął Harry. Wciąż się krzywił.

— Ty chyba nie martwisz się na poważnie patronusem Snape'a? — zapytał Ron.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — zaprzeczył szybko Harry, ale jego następne słowa były tego przeciwieństwem. — Myślisz, że jego nowym patronusem może być fretka?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Czy czyniłoby to jakąś różnicę, gdyby tak było?

Harry wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

— Cóż… pamiętasz, jak na naszym czwartym roku Szalonooki, a w rzeczywistości Barty Crouch, zmienił Malfoya w białą fretkę?

Oczy Rona było zamyślone.

— Tak. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. To było niesamowite. Draco Malfoy, niesamowicie skoczna fretka. — Rozkoszował się przez dłuższą chwilę wspomnieniem, po czym westchnąwszy odsunął krzesło od stołu i wstał. — Daj spokój, stary. Lepiej wróćmy do pracy.

W drodze powrotnej do biura Harry rozmyślał w ciszy, jednak gdy wsiedli do windy, nie wytrzymał:

— Czy tego nie widzisz, Ron? Gdy Tonks zakochała się w Remusie, jej patronus zmienił się w wilka. Jeśli patronus Severusa jest teraz fretką… — zamilkł, nie mogąc wyjawić na głos swojej największej obawy.

Ron prychnął i poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu.

— Nie martw się o to. Nawet Severus Snape nie mógłby się zakochać w kimś takim jak Draco Malfoy.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył, że drzwi do gabinetu Malfoya były lekko uchylone.

OoO

Długi i nudny dzień papierkowej roboty zmierzał ku końcowi. Ron, w boksie sąsiadującym do Harry'ego, słyszał drapanie pióra przyjaciela po pergaminie, które było od czasu do czasu przerywane długimi momentami ciszy i okazjonalnymi westchnięciami. W końcu Ron stracił cierpliwość. Wstał i krzyżując ramiona na okazałej piersi spojrzał nieprzychylnie na Harry'ego.

— Posłuchaj, jeśli tak bardzo przejmujesz się patronusem Snape'a, to czemu nie wyślesz do niego swojego z wiadomością? Wtedy on wyśle swojego z odpowiedzią i będziesz mógł mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć.

Harry upuścił pióro i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Ron, nieczęsto to mówię, ale jesteś GENIALNY!

Wyciągnął różdżkę i pomyślał o swoim ostatnim spotkaniu z Severusem, które poszło bardzo dobrze. Po raz pierwszy żaden z nich nie przeklął drugiego i pożegnali się namiętnym pocałunkiem.

— Expecto Patronum!

Srebrny jeleń pomknął z różdżki Harry'ego.

— Zanieś wiadomość do Severusa Snape'a — powiedział Harry. — Zapytaj go, czy chciałby zjeść ze mną kolację i gdzie moglibyśmy się spotkać.

Jeleń posłusznie pochylił głowę i pocwałował przed siebie, niosąc wiadomość. Harry wrócił do wypełniania nudnego formularza, zerkając co rusz do góry w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź od Severusa. Jednak to, co podeszło do jego biurka, nie było srebrzystym patronusem, ale całkowicie realną i niepożądaną osobą w postaci Draco Malfoya.

— Na Merlinie, Potter, czy to jest właśnie to, co nazywasz _biurem_? — Ton Malfoya ociekał protekcjonalną pogardą.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

— Czego chcesz?

— Przechodziłem obok… — odpowiedział beztrosko Malfoy —… i Severus spytał mnie, czy nie miałbym nic przeciwko przekazaniu tobie, że jest zajęty dzisiejszego wieczoru. I oto jestem, tak to się właśnie stało. — Postukał palcem w bok swojego arystokratycznego nosa. — O ile wiesz, co mam na myśli.

I w ten oto sposób, uśmiechając się, wyszedł, zostawiając Harry'ego kipiącego z zazdrości.

OoO

Minęło kilka dni, zanim Harry ponownie zobaczył Sevrusa. Był to czas rozmyślań nad znaczeniem zmiany patronusa i nerwów, gdy widział Draco Malfoya na korytarzach Ministerstwa Magii. Malfoy ze swojej strony zdawał się rozkoszować irytowaniem Harry'ego poprzez rzucanie aluzji, jak dużo czasu spędza z Severusem, który zapomniał całkowicie o istnieniu Pottera. Dlatego też gdy Harry, idąc wieczorem do domu, wszedł do windy i zobaczył Malfoya i Severusa z pochylonymi głowami, pogrążonych w żarliwej dyskusji, poczuł wściekłość. Nacisnął gwałtownie guzik atrium.

— Uważaj, Potter — powiedział, przeciągając słowa, Malfoy. — Te przyciski są bardzo _delikatne_.

Starając się jak najbardziej zignorować zadufanego w sobie lizusa, jakim był Malfoy, Harry spojrzał błagalnie na Severusa, który wydawał się unikać jego wzroku.

— Jakiś czas temu słyszałem o dobrej restauracji — powiedział. — Chcesz, żebym zarezerwował stolik na któryś wieczór w przyszłym tygodniu?

Severus w końcu spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale jego twarz była nieczytelna.

— Obawiam się, że mój plan zajęć jest dość napięty, być może...

Drzwi windy otworzyły się głośno, zagłuszając dalszą część wypowiedzi.

— To nasze piętro, Severusie — powiedział Malfoy. — Wybaczcie nam, panowie, oczywiście nie ty, Potter, tylko ci z ważną pracą, której nie porzucają jej z wybiciem piątej jak plebs.

Harry, gotując się ze wściekłości, patrzył, jak Malfoy ostentacyjnie chwyta ramię Severusa, gdy odchodzili korytarzem. Co Severus miał powiedzieć? Być może... co? "Może powinieneś iść z kimś innym?" "Znajdź sobie nowego chłopaka?" "Zapomnij o mnie, pieprzę się teraz z Malfoyem-fretką?"

Harry kopnął brutalnie drzwi windy, chcąc, żeby to była dupa Malfoy'a.

OoO

Następnego ranka Ron był zajęty pisaniem długiego, zaległego raportu, żałując, że nie było z nim Hermiony, która mogłaby mu pomóc, gdy Harry wszedł i nic nie mówiąc stanął przy jego biurku. Ron spojrzał na niego i widząc jego minę, skrzywił się.

— Co jest, kolego?

— Severus — jęknął Harry, opierając się o biurko Rona. — Wpadłem na niego wczoraj wieczorem, ale Malfoy przyczepił się do niego jak rzep do psiego ogona, dlatego też zaszedłem na chwilę do sali treningowej, by zamienić z nim słowo. — Nie wspomniał nic na temat godzin spędzonych na czajeniu się w korytarzu, aż Severus przyszedł.

— Czy spytałeś go o jego patronusa?

— Tak... — Harry przesunął palcami po włosach, zostawiając tam większy rozgardiasz niż kiedykolwiek. — Przyznał, że jego patronus się zmienił, ale był ostrożny w wyjawieniu jakiekolwiek informacji. Myślę, że był nieco zakłopotany.

— Och! — Ron nie mógł sobie wyobrazić zakłopotanego Snape'a.

— Jedyne, co powiedział, to to, że jest to teraz jego życie i nie chce w nim śladów przeszłości.

— A czy spytałeś go o to ponownie?

— Eeee... Nie. — Harry przygryzł wargę. — Wy... Wyszedłem wściekły. Pamiętam, że Malfoy powiedział, że Severus nie chciał, by jego patronus był łanią, gdy dowiedział się, że mój jest jeleniem, dlatego... — Skończył zasmucony.

— To bzdura — powiedział stanowczo Ron. — Snape wiedział, czym jest twój patronus, od trzeciego roku. Cholera, cała _szkoła_ wiedziała. — Położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. — Harry, myślę, że mógłbyś trafić na kogoś lepszego niż ten oślizgły drań, a Malfoy tylko stara się ciebie wkurzyć.

— Być może... — powiedział Harry — ale...

— UWAGA!

Magicznie wzmocniony głos Kingsleya wypełnił pokój zaniepokojeniem.

— ATAK DEMENTORÓW! POTTER I WEASLEY ZE MNĄ!

Harry chwycił różdżkę i pobiegł do przodu, Ron był tuż za nim. Wszystkie myśli na temat Severusa Snape'a zostały chwilowo zapomniane.

OoO

Trójka aurorów aportowała się do oddalonej wioski, gdzie poinformowano ich, że miał tam miejsce atak dementorów. Większość dementorów zniknęła po tym, jak ministerstwo przestało ich używać jako strażników Azkabanu, ale nadal istniały gdzieś tam ich gniazda, które żerowały zarówno na mugolach, jak i na czarodziejach. Zwykle wystarczyło dwóch lub trzech aurorów, by zmusić ich do odwrotu, ale w tym przypadku Kingsley, Harry i Ron szybko odkryli, że dementorzy mają druzgocącą przewagę liczebną.

— Gnojki muszą się ponownie rozmnażać — warknął Kingsley. — Róbcie, co w waszej mocy, chłopaki. Ja w tym czasie wyślę patronusa z prośbą o wsparcie.

Terier Rona i jeleń Harry'ego walczyły z dementorami, gdy ryś Kingsleya zniknął w gęstej mgle. Niektórzy czarodzieje, którzy mieszkali w wiosce, starali się im pomóc jak tylko mogli, ale żaden z nich nie był wystarczająco silny, by wyczarować cielesnego patronusa.

Harry musiał walczyć z samym sobą, by zachować swojego patronusa. Zaczęło się od tego, że jego jeleń stawał się coraz mniejszy, a później mniej materialny, gdy fale depresji ogarnęły go. Jaki był tego sens? Myślał, że Severus zaczyna odwzajemniać jego uczucia, ale teraz było wiadome, że Harry był tylko tymczasową odskocznią. Severus znalazł swoją prawdziwą bratnią duszę w Draco Malfoyu...

— Harry!

Przestraszony krzyk Rona ocucił go z ponurych myśli w samą porę; jego jeleń prawie zniknął, a dementor sięgał po niego kościstymi palcami. Spod kaptura dochodził złowieszczy grzechot. Harry cofnął się powoli, czując się tak, jakby brnął przez zimne, głębokie oraz kleiste błoto. To było takie trudne, podnieść ramię dzierżące różdżkę. Nie mógł przywołać ani jednego szczęśliwego wspomnienia. Dementor ponownie po niego sięgnął i nie mógł zrobić żadnej rzeczy, by go powstrzymać.

Nagle pojawiła się srebrna mgła i duże zwierzę stanęło przed nim, przeklinając głośno głosem Snape'a.

— Spierdalać, pierdoleni onaniści. Wy cipy, zostawcie mojego Harry'ego.

Dementor cofnął się, odwrócił i uciekł. Terier Rona ścigał go, ujadając. Nowy przybysz dołączył do patronusa Kingsleya, zajmując się pozostałymi dementorami i zmuszając je do wycofania się.

Harry z otwartymi ustami odwrócił się do Rona, który pękał ze śmiechu.

— Co _to_ było?

— Pa... Patronus Snape'a — wyrzucił z siebie Ron między kolejnymi salwami śmiechu. — Nie fretka, Harry. _Wozak_.*

OoO

— Ale czemu nie _powiedziałeś_ mi, czym jest twój nowy patronus? — zapytał Harry. Jego słowa były przytłumione przez penisa znajdującego się w jego ustach.

Severus jeknął.

— Byłem... _ach_... nie przestawaj... zażenowany, Harry.

Złapał włosy Harry'ego i zagłębił się gwałtowanie w jego ustach.

— Och, Merlinie, _tak_.

Harry zamruczał z zachwytu, biorąc wszystko, co oferował mu Severus, w milczeniu błagając o więcej. Wkrótce został nagrodzony słonym, ciepłym wytryskiem. Lekko gorzki płyn uderzył w tył jego gardła. Odprężając się, połykał szybko, dojąc Severusa do ostatniej kropli. W końcu pozwolił, by miękki teraz penis kochanka wysunął się mu z ust, nim wrócił do dalszych pytań.

— Ale do licha, czemu wozak?

Severus roześmiał się nisko i leniwie.

— Sam byłem tym dość zaskoczony. — Będąc już bardziej przytomnym, chwycił erekcję Harry'ego, nadając długie, powolne i leniwe tempo, gdy kontynuował: — Jak mówiłem, chciałem zostawić swoją przeszłość za sobą. Żadnego więcej przypominania o dawnych miłościach, starych obowiązkach... Byłem... w dość bojowym nastroju. Przypuszczam, że mogłem umieścić swój zły nastrój w przepływie magii... przekształcając swojego patronusa. Wozak jest tego wynikiem. — zaśmiał się. — Było to bardzo nieoczekiwane i wydaje się, że jest bardziej... _samodzielny_ niż inne patronusy. Mogę go używać do wysyłania wiadomości, ale on zwykle... _ubarwia_ je.

Harry, pamiętając słowa patronusa należącego do Severusa, które krzyknął podczas odganiania od niego dementora, uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. Palce u nóg podkurczyły mu się, gdy jego penis stawał się coraz twardszy pod wpływem dotyku Severusa. Pamiętał tylko o jeszcze jednej rzeczy, o którą musiał zapytać.

— Malfoy... — Ciężko było się skoncentrować z kciukiem Severusa pieszczącym _w ten_ sposób główkę penisa i z palcami zaciskającymi się i rozluźniającymi na przemian. — Malfoy... _kurwa, to jest takie dobre_... powiedział... sugerował... że ty i on jesteście razem.

— Nie jesteśmy — mruknął Severus, przenosząc drugą dłoń na jądra chłopaka, bawiąc się nimi. — Nigdy nie byliśmy i nie będziemy. Liczysz się dla mnie tylko ty, Harry.

Harry wydawał się chwilowo zaskoczony, a później uśmiechnął się.

— Ron powiedział, że Malfoy stara się mnie wkurzyć — powiedział, wielce zadowolony. Jego penis szarpnął się gwałtownie pod dłonią Severusa, jakby żył własnym życiem.

— Zgadzam się z panem Weasleyem — powiedział mistrz eliksirów, pochylając głowę, by lizać męskość Harry'ego, gdy ten dochodził. Spojrzał w zielone oczy kochanka, dodając cicho: — I jest kolejna rzecz, którą myślałem, że nigdy nie powiem.

_**Fin**_

***Wozak** (ang. _Jarvey_) – przypominają przerośnięte fretki, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich potrafią mówić. Wozaki spotyka się w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, Irlandii i Ameryce Północnej. Nie da się przeprowadzić prawdziwej rozmowy z wozakami, ponieważ ograniczają się one do krótkich i zazwyczaj obraźliwych zdań, które wypowiadają prawie bez przerwy. Wozaki mieszkają zazwyczaj pod ziemią. Żywią się gnomami, kretami, szczurami i myszami polnymi. (Przypis z Wikipedii)


End file.
